A Painful Past
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Story Completed Chapters 15 & epilouge added 1-02 Brock Lesnar is about to recieve a major shock. Tiffany joins the WWE as its newest diva. What deep dark secret is she hiding?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anyone famous you see or will see in this story, I DO NOT own. Some of them I wish I did but I'm not that lucky. I do own Tiffany and Kyle.  
  
A/N: Here's my new story involving Brock Lesnar. Even though I'm still mad at what happened last week on Smackdown between him and Kurt I'm sure he still a nice guy in person. So on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Man who would have ever thought I'd wind up in the WWE?' I asked myself. 'My brother was always the one people thought would get here. Oh yeah, he did. That's kind of why I'm here.'  
  
Let me introduce myself, I'm Tiffany Lesnar. That's right, I'm the baby sister of 'The Next Big Thing' Brock Lesnar. I just don't think Brock will recognize me after all these years. See when I was 7, my oldest brother Kyle was supposed to be watching me, we were at a little drugstore and he was too interested in reading the newest comic book that was out. I got bored waiting on him, so I decided I was going to go look at the toys. While I was playing with a baby doll, this man walks up and asked me if I would like to have that doll, well being 7 years old I said yes, he then told me to walk up front with him and he'd buy it for me. So I followed him up front, after I made sure Kyle was still busy with his comic book. After the man paid for it, that was when 12 years of total horror began.  
  
So now here I am in New York City to get accustomed to the WWE, and watch my brother beat Chris Benoit for the championship at Wrestlemania XX. There are so many things to know and learn in this company. Stephanie McMahon knows who I really am, but has agreed not to say anything. I'm almost sure she thinks I'm crazy for not running to Brock and let him know I'm okay and alive, but I just can't do that yet.  
  
While I'm walking towards the divas locker rooms, I run into a very hard body. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." I apologized to the wall I ran into. "That's okay. You looked kind of distracted anyway." The voice said. I looked up and almost passed out when I realized I just ran into Edge. "Oh my God! You...you're Edge. Now I really feel stupid." I said, as I started backing up. "No need to feel stupid. It's not everyday a pretty young lady runs into me. Just don't let my wife know I said that." He joked. "Wait, aren't you the new diva for Smackdown?" "Yeah, I am. I'm actually supposed to be meeting with Mr. McMahon right now." I said, as I looked at my watch. "Well I'm heading that way, why don't I show you his office...?" He offered, as his voice trailed off, I could tell he was trying to figure out my name. "It's Tiffany." I told him, with a little laugh. "I knew that Tiffany, I was just making sure you were paying attention. My name is Adam by the way." He said, with a laugh of his own. "How is your neck doing?" I asked, knowing a little bit about his surgery. "It's doing okay. Just hard being out of the ring for a year." He answered, as we walked up to Mr. McMahon's office. "Well here you are. Good luck in your meeting Tiff." Adam said, before he walked off. "Thanks Adam." I yelled back at him. 'Let's get this thing started.' I thought, as I knocked on the door.  
  
*Inside office*  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Mr.McMahon. I kinda got lost on my way here." I said, apologetically. "That's okay Tiffany, and please call me Vince." He said, as we both sat down. "First let me welcome you to the WWE. I think you will make a wonderful addition to our roster. Now, as you know you will be on Smackdown, and we're thinking of teaming you up with Brock Lesnar for a few intergender matches." When Vince mentioned Brocks' name, I knew I needed to say something and quick. "Um Mr...I mean Vince. There is something you should know about." I started, but Vince quickly interrupted me. "I know Tiffany, Steph has already informed me. It will only be for a few matches though." Vince told me, as we both stood up. "Okay, well thank you for this opportunity Vince. You don't know how much this means to me." I said, shaking his hand before I left his office.  
  
"Hey Adam!" I yelled down the hall. "Well my favorite new diva. How did your meeting with Vince go?" He asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder "It went okay actually. I found out that I'm going to have a few tag matches with Brock." I told him, as we walked towards the locker room. "Well how would you like to meet some of the guys right now?" Adam asked me, opening the door to the locker room. "I guess I am, no matter what I say." I mumbled, hoping I wouldn't have to face Brock yet. I was still nervous about seeing my brother again, I think part of me was afraid he'd be mad at me. "Hey guys. I want you to meet our newest diva, Tiffany." Adam said, as he introduced me. "Tiff, I'd like you to meet Kurt Angle, his wife Karen and their daughter Kyra, Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, and John Cena." Adam finished, as I shook hands with all of them. For some reason I was drawn to John, and it took us both a minute to release our hands. "Oh yeah, Tiffany. I'd like you to meet my wife Alanah. Alanah, this is Tiffany our new diva for Smackdown." Adam said, finishing the introductions. "It's nice to meet you Tiffany." Alanah said, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too." I answered politely. "Well, if you all will excuse me, I need to get myself familiar with everything here." I announced, as I started to leave. "Wait Tiff, I'll go with you and show you around." John offered. "Great, thanks." I told him, as we started out the door. "That boy has got it bad for her." Kurt said laughing, while the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So T. Where are you from?" John asked, as we started my tour. " T huh?" "Yeah, if you don't like it, I can call you Tiffany." He said. "No T is fine. Just no one had ever called me that before." I said, with a smile. "Well good, now I feel special." "Well to answer your question, I'm from Texas." I said, leaving out the part that I was born in South Dakota. We kept talking as John introduced me to some other wrestlers and crew people. I did manage to avoid telling him my real last name, when he asked I didn't know what to say, so I told him that it was Stamm. 20 minutes into the "granddaddy of all tours" and John called it, we saw the one person I've spent 12 years to find. "Oh T. Let me introduce you to Brock, since you'll be teaming with him, you all should probably meet." John said, pulling me along behind him. I'm not sure if it was the nervousness of seeing Brock again, or the jolt of electricity I felt when John grabbed my hand, but I thought I would lose my lunch at any time. "Hey Brock." John called, as we walked up behind him. "Hey John. What's up?" Brock asked turning around. For a minute he looked like he had recognized me, but he didn't say anything. "I'd like you to meet our new diva Tiffany, she's going to be teaming with you and Kurt for a couple of matches. Tiffany, this is Brock." John finished. "Nice to meet you Brock." I said, for some reason I felt shy around him. "Likewise." He replied, giving me the same look he did earlier. "Well I hate to make this short, but I need to find Benoit and go over some final details for our match." Brock announced, as he started to leave. "He's down in the locker room." I said, glancing up at him. 'Damn he's really big.' I thought to myself. "Okay thanks." He said with a wave and he left. "Hey Tiffany. Do you want to grab a bite to eat after the show tonight?" John asked. "Sure I guess." "Great. Meet me at the locker room after the main event. I need to go get ready for my match. Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked, looking me in the eye. "Yeah I'll be fine. Good luck in your match." "Thanks. I'll need it." He said, kissing my cheek before he left. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anyone famous I DO NOT own. I wish I did, but for some reason Vince McMahon won't return my phone calls in regards to owning them. I also don't own the song 'Fighter' it is owned by Christina Aguilera and can be found on her CD 'Stripped'  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I will be uncovering what the 12 years of total horror were but that will be in chapter 4. I know it's a couple of chapters away but for what I need to write about it has to come then.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wrestlemania was a huge success, especially with it being the big 20. Edge won his comeback match against Kurt, John lost to the American Badass but he put up a helluva fight. Brock did beat Chris Benoit to regain the WWE title.  
  
John and I are going out on a real date tonight, but he won't tell me where. While I'm getting ready to go to the gym, someone starts knocking on my door. "Just a sec." I yelled, as I finished putting my hair in a ponytail. When I finally answered the door, I see the reason for the obnoxious knocking. Adam, Kurt, and Brock are standing there with their fists raised ready to knock again. "Hey Tiffany. Brock and I thought we'd stop by and talk to you a little bit about the matches you're doing with us. I'm not real sure why Adam is here though. I think he's just lonely." Kurt said, laughing as he avoided Adam's slap to the back of the head. "Sorry about these two clowns here. Sometimes they don't know when to stop." Brock said, as I let them in. "That's okay, as long as I don't get hit by one of them they should be good." I replied, nervously. I think Adam could see that I was nervous about something, but thankfully he didn't say anything.  
  
After Brock, Kurt, and I talked about our segment for Smackdown, Adam asked if he could talk to me in private. So after I told Brock and Kurt I'd meet them down at the gym in a while, I sat down to talk to Adam. "What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. "I'm just going to cut right to the chase. Why are you so uncomfortable around Brock?" He asked, causing me to almost choke on my gum. "What do you mean?" I stuttered out. "Well everytime you're around him, you get all nervous like you're hiding something." Adam said, honestly. "And before you say you haven't John told me how you were last night and I just saw it for myself this morning." He finished, giving me a look that said to tell him what the hell was going on. "I'm not hiding anything, exactly. I just, it's hard to talk about Adam." I said. "Why don't you try to explain, maybe it's not as hard as you think it is." Adam said, gently. "Has Brock ever said anything about his family?" "Not really. Just that he has two older brothers and two younger sisters." "Well, I can tell he never said anything about me being kidnapped." I mumbled. "What do you mean you were kidnapped?" Adam asked, shocked. "Let me ask you this first. Please don't tell Brock about this. I'm not real sure how he'd handle it okay?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be making a huge mistake. "I won't say a word. I promise." "Well, when I was 7 years old I was kidnapped. I was with my older brother Kyle and he was supposed to be watching me, while my mom was next door looking at some fabric." As I started telling him this 12 years of anger and sadness came out as I broke down in tears, and Adam just hugged me and let me cry. "Tiffany, why don't you tell him you're his long lost sister?" Adam asked, once I stopped crying. "Cause, for over 12 years I've been gone. I'm just afraid that my family would hate me, especially Brock." I told him, as I got up and started pacing my room. "What makes you think Brock would hate you?" "I was his little munchkin. We were closer than most brothers and sisters." I told him, wiping my eyes. "Well at least think about telling him." Adam said, before giving me a hug and heading down to the gym.  
  
After spending the afternoon in the gym. I finally went upstairs to get ready for my date with John. 'What in the world am I going to wear?' I wondered out loud. I decided to put on my Christina Aguilera 'Stripped' CD and hit the random button. 'Funny, this would be the first song I had to hear.' I thought, as 'Fighter' started.  
  
After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd dispise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'cause you made me that much stronger  
  
Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'cause it  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Never, saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I'd realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playin, the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'cause you dug your own grave, uh uh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
yes your wanting to HAUNT me  
But that won't work anymore, uh no..it's over  
'cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'cause it  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU WON"T STOP ME  
  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
  
Thought I would forget but I  
I remember  
Yes, I remember  
I remember  
  
An hour and a half later, I had decided to wear my hip hugger jeans and a tank top which tied up the front, so when John knocked on the door right at 7:30 I was more than ready to go.  
  
"Hey T. Damn you look great." John said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks John. You look pretty hot yourself." I replied, letting him in my room. "So you still haven't told me where we're going. You think you could tell me now?" I asked him, running my hand across his chest. "Even with you torturing me like this, I'm still not telling you." John said, taking my hand and leading me down the hall.  
  
We had such a great time on our date. We went to dinner at Outback and during dinner we both discovered we wanted to see 'American Wedding' and we went clubbing afterwards. When we got back to my room, John leaned in to kiss me, and as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, I could feel myself falling in love. For the first time in my life, I was finally feeling what I've only seen in movies and read in books. John Cena is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
A/N 2: I know that I mentioned American Wedding and Wrestlemania XX isn't for another 7 months or so but I loved American Wedding regardless of the stupid little critics. As always review. I'm going to be typing up chapter 3 later tonight and have it posted sometime tomorrow. Also if anyone can help me come up with a better title for this story I'd appreciate it, or if you like this one and think it should stay let me know in a review. If I decide to change the title and use yours I'll give you the credit.  
  
*Amanda* 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers. The calls in to Vince McMahon haven't been returned. I do own Tiffany and that's pretty much it. Brandi is really Brock Lesnar's sister according to a website I found about him.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. This one is going to be a little shorter than the first two I think. Enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Well it's finally here. My first official match in the WWE, and one of my tag team partners just happens to be my brother.' I thought to myself, as I walked down the hall toward the divas locker room. "Hey Tiffany." I heard someone yell from behind. When I turned around I saw Kurt running towards me. "Whatcha need Kurt?" I asked, as I kept walking to the locker room. "Brock, you, and I are supposed to be meeting with Shelton, Charlie, and Show right now to go over our match. I was just heading down to the ring when I saw you." Kurt answered. "Okay, give me a minute to drop this off and I'll meet ya there." I said, with a smile.  
  
About 10 minutes later, I finally get to the ring after being stopped by Adam, then Stephanie McMahon. "Hey boys." I said, as I settled in next to Brock and Kurt. "What have I missed?" I asked, knowing I'd have five voices telling me at the same time. After I finally got four of them to shut up, I let Kurt fill me in. "Right now, all we have to go on is the premise of the match. The five of us have worked together before, now we just need to add you in somehow." Kurt told me. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I had an idea. "What about if I come out and start talking shit about Big Show." I suggested, looking at Paul. "What do you mean?" Paul asked. "Well you could be saying shit about Brock and Kurt picking a girl for a tag team partner, and I have heard enough and throw my two cents in. I can say something like I'm more woman than you can handle, or we'll see what kind of a man you are when you get beat by a woman." I told him, hoping he wouldn't really pound me into oblivion. "How did you come up with that so quick?" Charlie asked. "It's not something I had to think about for a while, what woman wouldn't love to say something like that to a man?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "Well I like it. I think you should use the line about you beating my ass." Paul said, with a smile. "Great then it's settled." I said, as I started back to the locker room.  
  
While I was getting ready for my debut, I thought back to what Adam had told me in my room yesterday morning. 'Maybe I really do need to tell Brock that I'm alive and okay, but what if he gets mad cause I waited to tell him?' I thought, while I put on my boots. When the stagehand knocked and told me I was needed, I felt a million butterflies being unleashed in my stomach. As I headed toward the gorilla position, John came up and gave me a hug. "Listen T. I know you've got to be so nervous right now, but you'll do great. You're out there tonight in your debut match with some of the WWE's finest. Go out there and kick some ass." John whispered in my ear, before giving me a kiss that made my nerves calm. I felt safe in his arms. "Alright you two, enough of the lovey dovey crap. If you keep this up, you two will need a room." Brock joked, as he walked up right beside us. 'Oh my God! He's going to punch his face in when he finds out I'm his sister.' I thought to myself as Brocks music started and we both headed out. "Good luck T." John yelled, over the music. I just turned around and blew him a kiss and continued to follow Brock.  
  
The match was great. I got to whip Charlie's ass for the first five minutes of the match, then I tagged Kurt in. Kurt and Brock pretty much dominated the match, when Brock got the F-5 on Big Show, Brock tagged me in and let me get the 1-2-3 on the overgrown giant.  
  
After the match was over, and we were back in the locker room area, I congratulated Brock and Kurt on our match and went off to find John. I found him in his locker room, it looked as though he was looking for something in his bag, but I didn't want to interrupt cause the view I had was pretty damn hot. I finally decided I should let him know I was standing there. "Hey John." I said, laughing as he jumped a foot in the air. "T, you're match was great. You feel like having an encore match?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Maybe. You think you could beat me now? I mean, did you not see what happened to Big Show when he thought he could beat me?" I asked, with a playful smile. "Well, let's head on back to the hotel." John said, grabbing his bag and pulling me out the door.  
  
"Hey Brock. You okay?" Kurt asked with concern, after seeing Brock and the look on his face. "Yeah man. I'm okay, just thinking about some things." Brock answered honestly. "Alright man. If you need to vent, you know where to find me." Kurt said, as he left. Brock grabbed his things and headed out to his rental. 'Why does she seem so familiar. It's like I know her and I don't know where she's from. It's just got to be my mind messing with me, but she looks an awful lot like Brandi' Brock thought, as he got in his car and left the arena.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will deal with what the 12 years of horror were. Is Brock starting to figure it out? Only time will tell. If you want to know the answer, just click the review button.  
  
*Amanda* 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone famous. I only own Tiffany. Nicole is really Brock's fiancee so she own herself.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay. We've had people quit and in the hospital where I work so I've been pulling doubles like crazy, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it some.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Two weeks after my debut, Vince informed me that the audience loved my interaction with Kurt and Brock but he was going to pair me with Kurt more, so that way fans wouldn't wonder if something romantic was going on between Brock and I.  
  
When we arrived in Minneapolis that morning to tape Smackdown, the same nerves I had before my first match came back as I walked out of the terminal. 'Would my parents be there tonight?' I wondered, as I headed off to baggage claim.  
  
After I got to the arena, I was in some serious need of peace and quiet. Kurt and Adam had given me a ride since I am too young to rent a car. I never knew that Adam could wear out a Bon Jovi song, but by the time he got done playing 'Living on A Prayer' for the 15th time, I thought I was going to throw Adam and the CD out the window.  
  
"Hey Tiffany." Brock called, from his locker room. "Oh hey Brock. What's up?" I asked, walking into his locker room. "Listen, did you want to grab something to eat after the show? My fiancee is wanting to meet you." Brock asked. "Yeah that'd be okay." I answered, wondering if he's figured out who I am. "You could bring John if you want, I know how close you two have become." Brock said, giving me a knowing smirk. "Yeah we're dating, so what?" I laughed, walking out of his room. "Meet me here after the show." Brock yelled at me.  
  
Smackdown ended up being pretty boring, at least it was for me, I just went down to the ring with Kurt and distracted Eddie Gurerro by doing a little Stacy Keibler leg show. So when it was time to meet Brock at his locker room I was more than ready. "Hey sexy." John said, walking up and giving me a kiss. "Hey yourself." I replied, putting my arms around his waist. "What do you want to do tonight?" John asked me, as we started walking. "Well Brock invited us out to get some dinner cause his fiancee wants to meet me." I answered, when we stopped in front of Brocks locker room. "Well sounds good to me." Good, cause I already said yes." I answered, laughing as I knocked on the door. "Cute." John replied back, with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
We decided to go to this little diner Brock knew of and since it was late the place wouldn't be that busy. When we walked in Nicole was already standing to greet us. "Hey honey." Brock said, giving her a kiss. "Nicole, I'd like you to meet Tiffany. Tiffany, this is my fiancee Nicole." Brock said, making the introductions. "You already know the white-boy rapper wannabe." He finished, laughing as slapped John on the back. "I'm so excited to meet you Tiffany. For the last couple of weeks, you are all Brock has talked about." Nicole said. "Plus anyone who can put up with Brock and Kurts crap is pretty damn cool." Nicole said, smiling when Brock gave her a hurt look. "I resent that. Just what crap are you talking about?" "Nothing sweetie, just nevermind." Nicole replied.  
  
Most of dinner was spent talking about our childhoods and how we got into wrestling. Then Brock said something that made me almost choke on the bite I just took. "You remind me of someone I used to know. It's almost like I'm revisiting my past." Brock said, quietly. "Brock what are you talking about?" John asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Brock replied, not looking up. "Okay man." John said, afraid he overstepped the line. "Well, what do you say we head on over to the hotel now?" I asked, trying to find any way I could to leave this place. Maybe Adam was right, I should just tell him I'm alive and okay. While I was thinking about when and how to tell him, I guess they decided to agree with me about leaving. So after telling Brock and Nicole good-bye and promising Nicole I'd come to their house, and go on a shopping trip to the Mall of America, we were finally on our way.  
  
When we got to the hotel, we discovered that someone goofed the reservations and they didn't have a room for John, so I offered to let him stay with me in mine. Imagine our surprise when we walked in and there was only one bed. I also had a couch, so John offered to sleep there.  
  
By the time my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. However, my sleep was anything but restful, as a nightmare about my past crept into my dreams.  
  
*Flashback* 12 years ago  
  
"I wanna go home." I cried, holding tightly to the doll I had just got. "Shut up, you miserable little brat." The man bellowed at me, as he slapped me across the face. This only made me cry harder. "I told you to shut the fuck up." He said, as he started beating the shit out of me.  
  
*Flashback* 3 years later  
  
"You're nothing but a huge waste of air. I told you to have this place spotless by the time I came home tonight." He yelled at me. It's strange, for the last three years I've never known his name. I don't think the police could find a 'he' if I ever get out of here. "Listen to me when I talk to you bitch!" He screamed, as he started walking towards me. "You obviously are wanting to disobey me. It's time I taught you a lesson." He said, as he started taking his clothes off. When he got to me I tried to get away, but he was too strong, and one punch to my face told me I wasn't going anywhere. I just laid there crying and wishing Brock would come and save me.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
"Tiff, baby wake up." John said, shaking me. "Honey come on." He said again. When I woke up I realized I was really crying and I couldn't stop shaking. At first I didn't see John trying to hug me, I only saw the man who ruined my life and my families lives. So when I punched John in the face was when I realized it was him. "Damn T. What was that for?" John sort of asked and yelled behind his hand, which was covering his face. "I'm sorry John. I guess when you tried to put your arms around me, I thought you were the man from my nightmare." I said, kissing him lightly on his mouth. "Let me look at your cheek." I said, moving his hand away. "Let me go and get you some ice." I said. As I started to get up though, John put his hand on my wrist and pulled me back. "Tiff, forget the ice. What the hell happened to you?" John asked, the concern in his voice was definitely there. "Nothing honey. It was just a bad dream that's all." I said, not wanting to tell his too much about my past yet. I just wanted to forget that, that bastard had sex with me. I didn't want John to think that I was some sort of slut, though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. "Are you okay now?" John asked, still keeping his grip on my hand. "Yeah I'm fine. Will you stay here with me though?" I asked, shyly. "Of course I will. Just lay your head down here." John said, as he patted his chest. I finally fell back to sleep listening to his breathing and him running his fingers through my hair.  
  
A/N 2: Chapter 5 is already written, I just need to get it typed. It will be up by Monday for sure. As always read and review, let me know what you liked or didn't like.  
  
*Amanda* 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I only own Tiffany. If I did own John Cena, I wouldn't be on the computer right now.  
  
A/N: I'm soo sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I didn't have my computer for the last week cause it was getting worked on so I'll be posting chapter 5 and 6 tonight for you.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next few days were uncomfortable to say the least. I could tell John was still worried about me, even though he wouldn't say it. I was just trying to forget about the dreams I'd have, but they would always start as soon as I fell asleep. So when I asked John to stay with me, he has stayed with me for the last couple of nights, and falling asleep in his arms has kept the nightmares away.  
  
When we got to the arena a few nights later, I knew I needed to talk to Adam, so I told John I'd find him before his match with Zach Gowen. When I got to Adam's locker room, he signaled for me to come in, while he finished his phone call with Alanah. "Okay sweetie. Love you too." He said, as he flipped his phone shut. "Hey Adam." I said, as I sat down next to him on the couch. "What's goin' on with you?" Adam asked me gently. "What are you talking about?" I figured John had said something to Adam about my nightmare the other night, I just wasn't going to volunteer the information. "John told me you had this violent nightmare the other night, and when he tried to hug you, you punched him in the face." Adam said, matter-of-factly. "It wasn't anything really. Just some childish nightmare." "Tiffany." Adam said, with this really good knowing father look. "Fine it was about my past and the man who kidnapped me." I said, all of the sudden finding my shoes interesting. "Why don't you tell me about it." Adam said, putting a protective arm around me. "Okay but promise you won't interrupt." "Scouts honor." Adam said, holding his hand in the salute.  
  
"Hey Kurt. Can I talk to you for a second?" Brock asked. "Sure Brock, come on in." Kurt gestured. "What did you need to talk to about?" "You ever have the feeling that you know someone, but you can't figure out where you know them?" Kurt just nodded, so Brock continued. "There's something nobody knows about me. When I was 13 my baby sister was kidnapped, and after awhile the police told my family that she was probably dead, since there was never a ransom note or any type of contact. My family accepted it, but I couldn't, I mean she was my little T-Bird." Brock said, with a sad smile forming on his lips. When Kurt looked confused by the name T-Bird he said, "Her name is Tiffany." Brock finished. "I always told myself that I'd find her and kill the son of a bitch who took her and ruined our lives." Brock added. "Have you seen her or something?" Kurt asked. "I don't know if I've seen her for sure, but your little tag team partner reminds me of my sister." Brock said.  
  
"Well the man who kidnapped me, figured that he could use me as a beat up dummy and have sex with me. I never really understood why he would do that, but one night he had around 10 other people over, 8 of them were guys and he forced me to have sex with them." I said, with tears streaming down my face. Adam just kept his arm around me and let me finish. "The next night is when I was finally able to leave. The dumb son of a bitch left the door unlocked when he left, no doubt to get more drugs or liquor, that I just walked out and never looked back." I finished, drying the rest of my tears. "Tiff, you know I would do anything to help you, but I think you need to tell him." Adam said, making me look him in the eye. "I can't tell him Adam. Do you know how bad this would kill him?" I asked. "Now you promised not to say anything to anybody. I don't want John finding out before I'm ready to tell him." I said, not knowing John had overheard me say that. "Alright, Tiff. I won't say anything." Adam replied, giving me a kiss on the head.  
  
"Have you told her she looks like your missing sister?" Kurt asked, not really sure how to ask that. "No. I mean what would I say, 'Hey Tiff. You look like my missing and presumed dead baby sister Tiffany. Were you kidnapped as a child?' I mean for all I know, they just share the same name." Brock said, getting up from his seat. "Well do you plan on saying something to her?" "Didn't I just answer that?" Brock asked. "No, you didn't. Here's what you could always say though, tell her that she looks like your younger sister Brandi or try and find out some stuff about her past. Who knows, maybe she is your long lost T-Bird." Kurt suggested, as he patted Brocks shoulder, before he left. 'Kurt's right, maybe I should talk to her. If she is my Tiffany, I can try and help her remember me and our family.' Brock thought, as he left to get ready for his match.  
  
"Hey hottie." I said, as I wrapped my arms around John's waist. "Shouldn't you be calling your boyfriend that?" John asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "What are you talking about? I am calling my boyfriend that." I yelled, getting the attention of a few crew members. "Well, why don't you call your new boyfriend Adam that." He yelled back at me. "Where do you get this bullshit idea that Adam is my boyfriend?" I asked, a little bit quieter. "I heard you two talking, I guess your little secret is out now, huh?" John said, as he turned to walk away from me. "Well let me tell you something John, that wasn't the secret and second Adam and I aren't seeing each other. If you must know, Adam and I were talking about my nightmare, since you decided to tell him I haven't been sleeping good." I said, this time it was my turn to walk away. "Tiff, baby, wait I'm sorry." John apologized, as he pulled me to him for a hug. "Listen, meet me in my locker room after my match and you can tell me about your nightmare alright." John said, keeping his arms around my waist. "Okay. Just let me warn you, it won't be easy to hear." I said, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. After he said okay, I gave him a kiss for luck and told him to be careful. 'I hope he takes what I have to tell him good. I guess I'll see how strong our relationship truly is.' I thought as I walked down the hall. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the wrestlers or spouses. I only own Tiffany.  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 6. It's going to probably be the shortest chapter of this story. I just didn't want to add too much into this chapter cause chapter 7 is going to be the major chapter this is just the build up for it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After John's match with Zack, I met him down in his locker room to tell him everything. I really don't want him to treat me differently, but I'm afraid more of how he'll react to it. "Hey honey. Your match was great." I said, as I walked into his locker room. "Thanks baby. Now let's start talking, cause whatever this nightmare was about, it obviously isn't going away." John said, while he motioned for me to sit next to him. "Can we talk back at the hotel? It's not something I want everyone to know about." I asked. "Sure sweetie. Let's go." John said, grabbing his bag and my hand.  
  
When we got back to the hotel, John was actually very patient and let me take my time. By the time I even said the first word, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. "My nightmare I had the other night, is a flashback to my childhood. When I was seven I was kidnapped. My older brother Kyle was supposed to be watching me, but he found his comic books much more interesting. This man noticed me looking at a babydoll and offered to buy it for me. He told me to go with him while he paid for it, and after that he kidnapped me." I said, as the tears I was holding back spilled over. John just sat there in shock. "There's more though. After awhile, he would start beating me because I wouldn't do something, and when I got older he started raping me. The night after he raped me the last time, is when I was finally able to leave. He got so drunk that he forgot to lock the door after he left." I finished, by now John looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That no good bastard better make sure that I never see him, cause if I do I'll kill him. Have you been able to find your family?" John asked, not knowing how close to the answer he truly was. "Yeah, I've found one of my brothers." I told him honestly. "Well did you find out anything about your parents?" "My brother doesn't know I'm me yet." I told him, looking down. "Why don't you call him?" John asked. "It's not that simple John." When he looked at me weird, I finished my explanation. "Brock is my brother."  
  
"Holy shit." John said, shocked. "Yeah I know. I'm just afraid of how he's going to react when I tell him. I mean what if he hates me or he's mad at me for putting our family through hell for 12 years." I said, getting up and for some stupid ass reason, I started pacing the floor. "Tiff, honey. He's not going to hate you. If he should hate anyone, it should be that son of a bitch who kidnapped you." John said, stopping me from my carpet wearing. "I know, but I shouldn't have gone with him to get that doll. I mean I was old enough to know better." I said, as John wrapped his arms around me. "Sweetie, I'll go down there with you. I'll be right there holding your hand. I know Brock, he'll be shocked and then you'll never be able to lose him. Which I think you'll be happy with." John said, hugging me tightly. "You promise you won't leave me?" I asked, almost childlike. "I'll only leave if you want me too." John promised, as he headed down to Brocks' room.  
  
A/N 2: I'm already working on chapter 7. I should probably have it up sometime near Thursday or Friday. Please leave any feedback you may have good or bad.  
  
*Amanda* 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anyone famous I don't own, although I do wish I owned John Cena. I do own Tiffany and the 'man'.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I've been busy with school, and I just lost my job last week so I've been busy looking for another one. I'm trying to get at least 2-3 chapter written before I type them up. I have this wrote up through chapter 10. I'll be able to do some more writing this weekend so I'll be posting through the weekend and early next week.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When we got down to Brocks room, I wasn't too sure what to expect. I just kept hoping that Adam and John would be right, that Brock wouldn't hate me for letting that man buy me that doll, and for actually leaving with him. I finally got up enough courage to knock on the door, but it still scared me when he answered. "Hey Tiff, John. What are you guys doing here?" Brock asked, surprised to see us. "We need to talk to you. Actually, I have to talk to you." I whispered, causing Brock to look at me funny. "Well come on in." Brock said, stepping aside to let us in.  
  
While John and I were getting comfortable, Brock kept looking at me funny. "Brock. I have something I need to tell you, I'm just not sure how you'll react." I said, finally looking him in the eye. "Tiff, it can't be that bad. I mean, unless you're an ax murderer or something like that, I don't think I'll react in a bad way." Brock said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, but please don't interrupt. It's going to take everything in me to say this." I said, hoping I wouldn't chicken out. "Okay. I promise not to interrupt." He said, while John kissed my forehead, in a way that said he was there for me.  
  
"I haven't been entirely honest with you. The night we went out to dinner with you and me Nicole, you said I look like someone you used to know, I should have told you then but I chickened out." I said, my voice getting shaky. "Tiff, what are you saying?" Brock asked. "Brock, I know you're going to be mad and think I'm lying." I said, before saying the next part. "Brock. I'm your sister." I blurted out, as I got up off the couch. I started literally running for the door, I didn't want to face him. When I made it to the hallway, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "He hates me doesn't he?" I asked, thinking it was John. "Why would I hate you?" I heard Brock ask me. "I ruined everyone's lives. I let that man kidnap me and I couldn't stop him." I cried, as I shoved Brock away and dropped to my knees in tears. "Tiff, listen to me. You were only seven years old. You didn't know that, that no good sorry ass son of a bitch was going to kidnap you. Yeah, our family was devastated, but you're alive and okay that's all that matters." Brock finished, hugging me to him.  
  
Once Brock helped me back into his room, I went and washed my face off and came back out to hear this. "If you hurt my sister Cena. I'll kill you." Brock warned. For some reason, I found it extremely funny. "Honey, what are you laughing at?" John asked, noticing me for the first time since I came out of the restroom. "You and Brock. I mean this is too damn funny. My big tough brother threatening to kick your ass if you hurt me." I answered, my stomach hurting from laughing so hard. "I mean come on Brock, John is a wrestler too. He'd give you one helluva fight." I finished, sitting on the bed next to Brock. "Tiff, when do you want to let everyone else know that you're alive?" Brock asked, as I laid my head on his shoulder. "As soon as possible. I've been away from my family for too long." I said, although the though of having to tell my family what really happened made me sick to my stomach. Somehow, Brock sensed my nervousness and was quick to calm me down. "They're not going to hate you either. Everyone is going to be thrilled." Brock said. "Even Kyle?" "Yes, even Kyle, T-Bird." When I heard that name, it brought tears to my eyes. I can't believe he remembered. "You know Tiff, you don't need to be surprised I remembered. I mean I was the only one who called you that." Brock said, as he kissed my cheek. "Tiff sweetie, why don't I call the airport and see if they have anymore seats on Brocks flight in the morning?" John offered. "Will you go with me?" I asked, looking up at my boyfriend. "There's no place else I'd rather be." He answered, before calling the airport.  
  
The flight back to Minneapolis did little to calm my nerves. I think I actually became more terrified of seeing all my family again than I was last night. "Tiff, the plane is getting ready to land." John said quietly, snapping me out of my daze. "Brock's waiting for us at the gate?" I asked, hoping I remembered right. We managed to get on his flight, but we had to fly coach and Brock had first class. "Yeah he said he was going to wait off to the side." John answered, as he grabbed our carry-ons from the overhead compartment. When we finally met up with Brock, I was ready to throw up. John just squeezed my hand, knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't calm me down. "Are you ready Tiff?" Brock asked, wrapping an arm around me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said, my voice shaking as we left to see the family I lost all those years ago.  
  
When we pulled into our parents driveway, I finally felt the feeling of being home. As we got out of the car, Brock hugged me to him as we walked into the house. When we went into the living room, I came face to face with Kyle, and I knew as soon as he saw me he knew who I was. "Tiffany?" Kyle asked, as he stood there in shock. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again, I own nobody. Just Tiffany and the 'man'  
  
A/N: Like I said already, I'm wanting to get alot of this wrote out before I sit down to type it. I've completed through chapter 10. I have some ideas already for 11 and 12 but if any of you have any ideas or would like to see something happen feel free to email me or leave it in a review. My email addy is in my profile. Remember to leave a review, those are what keeps writers motivated to write.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After Kyle said my name, it took everything I had to not run in his and hug him. "Ky. Where's mom and dad?" I vaguely heard Brock ask behind me. "Mom's in the kitchen fixing lunch, and I think dad's in the garage." Kyle answered, his eyes never leaving mine. "Okay, well I'll go get them." Brock said, as he headed into the kitchen. "Tiff. Is it really you?" Kyle asked, walking closer to me. "Yeah, it's really me Ky." I said, as he wrapped me in a hug and kept whispering in my ear. "I'm sorry Tiff. I'm so sorry. If I could I'd take back that entire day."  
  
"Hey mom." Brock said, as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, since he didn't usually stop by like this. "Well I've got a surprise for you and dad." Brock answered. "Well your father is in the garage working on the car, if you want to go get him." "Okay. I'll be right back." Brock said, walking to the door.  
  
"Kyle, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend John. John, this is my brother Kyle." I said, introducing them, hoping Kyle wouldn't threaten him like Brock did. While I was standing there with them, I didn't notice Brock come back into the room with our parents. "Mom, dad. Here is your surprise." Brock said, as I turned around to see my parents again for the first time in 12 years. While we're standing there, I could tell they were having trouble believing I was alive. "Brock Edward Lesnar, this better not be some cruel joke." Our mom said. "Mom, I swear to you that this is no joke." Brock answered back quietly. "My baby is home." Mom said, as she wrapped her arms around me, in a hug that could have rivaled Kyle's. When she finally let me go, I looked up at my dad and with tears in both our eyes, said what I've wanted to say for so long. "Hi daddy." I said, as I was hugged yet again, a feeling I know that I could never get tired of.  
  
We all sat down and had lunch together, my mom had called Ryan and Brandi and left messages for them both to be at the house for dinner. About 20 minutes later the phone rang and Brock answered it. Even though I didn't know who he was talking to, I knew it was about me. "Nothing is wrong, I'm back in town and mom just wants to have a family dinner that's all." I heard Brock say. "Alright kid. See you at 6." Brock said, before he hung up. "Mom. Brandi said she'd be here around 6." Brock shouted into the kitchen. All during lunch I got to hear about Mya, but Brock never made an attempt to go get her. Finally I got tired of sitting there wondering, so I just asked him. "Brock, when am I going to get to meet my niece?" I asked, hoping he would take the hint to go get her. "Well, you can meet her tonight. She's at daycare right now. I'll call Nicole and tell her to come here after work with her." He answered. "Alright, I guess a few more hours won't hurt." I said, with a small pitiful look on my face. "Tiff. Don't give me that look. You know I could never say no to that." Brock said, before leaving the kitchen with John, as our mom and I laughed at him. "Sweet pea. Let's go in my room and talk. I can tell you want to talk to someone and I have a feeling your two overprotective brothers aren't on the list." She said, as we headed towards her room.  
  
"I never thought this day would come. I mean part of me always hoped it would but, I also prepared myself when it didn't." My mom started, giving me a hug and crying. "Mom, don't cry. You're going to get me started again, and that's all it feels like I've done lately." I said, loving the feel of being wrapped up in my mothers arms again. "Okay sweetie, no more tears." She said, looking at me. "Mom, I know you and dad want to know everything that happened, but for me to talk about it again would just be to hard to deal with. Brock, Kyle, and Ryan would go absolutely nuts if they knew the hell I went through and I don't want that. I hope you understand." I told her, praying my family would never find out about that hell I dealt with. "Of course I do honey. If you ever want to talk about it though, I'll listen." Mom finished, as we stood up to go back to the living room. "Thanks mom." I replied, following her out of the room. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Any WWE wrestler is owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. I only own Tiffany and the 'man'. Nicole and Mya are Brock's fiancee and daughter so I don't own them either.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By the time Ryan and Brandi got there, any nervousness I had, had was gone. Ryan just picked me up in a huge bear hug when he saw me, and Brandi hugged me as we both started crying, neither one of us able to say much. Nicole and Mya arrived just as mom finished setting the table. "Brock, why didn't you tell me that Tiffany was coming back with you?" Nicole asked, when she saw me sitting in between Kyle and Ryan. "Well honey, there's something you need to know." Brock said, as he picked up Mya and started towards the rest of us. "Do you remember me telling you about my baby sister Tiffany?" Brock asked, sitting on the love seat. "Yeah, you said that she was kidnapped when she was seven, and after awhile the police had said that she was probably dead." Nicole answered back. "Well they were wrong. Now I know I said this before, but now it's changed a little bit. Tiffany, I'd like you to meet my fiancee Nicole. Nicole hon, I'd like you to meet my baby sister Tiffany." Brock finished. "Now Tiffany, here is the person you've been dying to meet all day. Tiff, this is your niece Mya Lynn." Brock said, handing her to me. "Brock, Nicole she is so beautiful. Luckily she looks like Nicole." I said, laughing as Brock pretended to be hurt. "Oh well. She just won't be able to date until she's 30." Brock replied, wrapping his arms around Nicole's waist.  
  
That night, after everyone was asleep, I got up and went downstairs cause I couldn't sleep. With everything that's happened in the last few days, my mind was still working in overdrive. After a few minutes I heard someone walk into the living room. "T, honey. What are you doing up?" John asked, as he sat down beside me on the couch. "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you." I said, laying my head down on his shoulder. "That's okay. Did you have a nightmare again?" He asked, running his hand up and down my arm. "No. I was just thinking about my past, finding my family again, and I was thinking about us. "What about us?" John asked, with a little bit of worry in his voice. "Nothing bad honey. I was just thinking about everything we've been through, I mean I know it really hasn't been alot but you have really been there for me, aside from the secret thing." I said, leaning up to kiss him. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would give up my own life for you, Tiffany." John whispered in my ear. What neither of us knew was, Brock standing in the shadows watching us.  
  
The next morning, I woke up with John's arms still around me. After I finally got untangled from him and a blanket I don't remember having, I walked into the kitchen and found Kyle, Brock, and Ryan, who all decided to stay the night, having breakfast. "Morning Tiff." Kyle mumbled, in between bites of his cereal. "Hey guys. Where's everyone else at?" I asked, as I got a bowl from the cupboard. "Well, dad's at work and mom had an appointment somewhere today." Ryan said. "Hey T-Bird. Brandi had to get back to school, but she wants you to come up this weekend if you can and hang out." Brock told me. "That sounds good. I'll call her later and let her know." I said, pouring myself some Cheerios. "Tiff, we want to know what happened to you. Brock told us you are having nightmares about your past." Kyle said, getting right to the point. When I looked at Brock he simply said, "I heard you and John talking last night. I didn't mean too, I was coming down to get Mya a bottle and you guys were talking." Brock said, almost apologetically. "Well, I don't want to talk about it." I said, hoping they would just drop it. "Tiffany, you need to talk about it." Ryan said, looking me dead in the eye. "No I don't. Why can't you guys understand that I don't want to talk about that man or anything he did." I yelled, getting up from the table. "Because Tiff, you can't keep it all bottled up inside. You have to let it out, I can tell it's tearing you up." Kyle said, grabbing my wrist, before I could leave the kitchen. "How do you know I haven't talked about it. Maybe I just don't want you three to know what I went through." I yelled, jerking my hand away from Kyle, as I started crying. "Come here T-Bird." Brock said gently, as he opened his arms to me. "Listen, we just love you that's all. We are only trying to protect you now because we couldn't then." Brock whispered, rubbing my back. "It's not that I don't want you to protect me, nobody can protect me from this. I was the only one who went through it, and even though you say you won't, you guys will hate me." "Tiff, no we won't. What happened to you was not your fault." Kyle yelled at me. "Kyle man, you don't have to yell at her." Ryan said. "Brock, please just let me go." I said, trying to leave his grip. "Tiffany..." Ryan started. When I heard him say my name, I finally just snapped. "Fine, you guys want to know everything." I yelled in between tears. It was then that I felt John walk up behind me. "You really want to know what happened for 12 years. I was beaten everyday for the first three, told that I was basically a waste of human life, but after the fun of beating me day after day was done, he decided he would have more fun and rape me instead. Is that what you wanted to hear? He would beat me and rape me and I couldn't do anything to stop him." I finished, as I ran out of the kitchen and into my mother's arms, forcing her to drop the bags she had.  
  
"Sweetie. Why don't you go up to your room, while I talk to your brothers." My mom said, kissing my cheek gently. After I agreed, I heard my mom go into the kitchen to no doubt yell at my brothers.  
  
"Would one of you boys like to tell me what in the hell just happened?" My mom asked, looking around. Brock and John just sat back to let Kyle and Ryan explain. Finally after a few minutes of everyone being quiet Ryan started first. "Well mom. Brock overheard John and Tiffany talking last night and he heard something about her having nightmares and he told Kyle and I this morning. We were just trying to get her to open up to us, honestly mom we wanted to help her." Ryan said. "Well didn't she tell you she doesn't want to talk about it?" Mom asked, glancing at Kyle. "Yeah she did, but you know we're a couple of overgrown Neanderthals." Kyle said, with a small laugh. "Mom, let me go talk to her." Brock said. "I'll go with you. She might not let you in." John said, following Brock out of the kitchen.  
  
"Tiff honey. Can we come in?" I heard John ask from the other side of the door. "Yeah, I guess." I mumbled. I heard my door open, but I still didn't turn over to face him. "Hey munchkin, look at me." Brock said. When I still made no intention of looking, Brock physically turned me over to look at him. "Now little girl. I want to know where you get this bullshit idea that this is in anyway your fault? You were just seven years old when that bastard did what he did to you." When Brock said that, I could see a part of him break. "You had no power to stop him. I promise you this though, Kyle, Ryan, and I do not hate you. We were just wanting to help you. Now I know that Kyle and Ryan went a little too far with it but that's just them." Brock finished with a smile. "T, honey. Let your family and I help you. Otherwise you'll never begin to heal." John whispered, as he sat on the other side of me. "I know I should let you guys help me, but I'm scared. I just want to forget that part of my life." I said quietly, laying my head on Brock's chest. "Tiff. If you won't do it for us. Do it for the little girl that lost everything." John said, picking up my hand and kissing it. "Okay. Will you both help me?" "Of course we will." Brock answered.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. Let me know what you guys think. I can take any kind of criticism good or bad. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Once again, Vince McMahon and Titan Sports own the wrestlers. I do own Tiffany and the 'man'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next several months went by, and slowly I noticed how the nightmares disappeared. When we got the itinerary for our next month of shows, my heart stopped when I saw we were heading to Texas. "Tiff, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, when he walked up and how pale my face was. I just wanted my brother, that's all I wanted. "I need Brock. I want my brother." I kept saying. I heard Kurt yell at some camera guy to go and find Brock, as Kurt just wrapped his arms around me trying to get me to stop shaking. "Angle, what is wrong with my sister?" Brock shouted, as he and John were running towards us. "I don't know man. She just looked like this when I saw her." Kurt answered. "Tiff, baby. What's wrong?" John asked. "We're going to Texas." I whispered, fear just coursing through me. "Yeah sweetie. We've got a couple of shows there." Brock answered, as he switched places with Kurt. "Brock promise me you won't leave me." I cried, burying my face in his chest. "T-Bird, I promise I won't leave you. What has got you so freaked out?" Brock asked, as soon as he did though, realization hit Brock and John in the face. "Oh my God. Do you think he knows that you're here?" John asked, as we finally moved into Kurt's locker room. "He watched it all the time. How else did you think I knew about Brock being here?" I asked him, as I tried to calm down a little. "Don't worry Tiff. When we get to Texas, you'll have one of us always around you. I'll go let Adam know what's going on." John said, kissing me before going to find Adam. "Hey Brock. Do you want me to let Vince and Stephanie know, so they could possibly beef up security?" Kurt offered. "Yeah thanks man." Brock said, finally looking up. After Kurt left, it was just Brock and I, and from what I could tell, he looked ready to kill.  
  
"Brock, please don't do anything stupid. I don't need you killing someone and then Mya has to visit you in jail." I said, hoping he'd listen to me. "I can't believe it. After everything that son of a bitch did to you, and you're worried about me going to jail. If he even thinks about showing up at any of the arenas, he better hope someone is there to stop me." Brock said, almost like he forgot I was there. "Brock I'm begging you. I need you to help me, not get thrown in jail." I cried. When he heard me crying, he finally snapped out of it. "Come on munchkin, don't cry. You know I hate seeing that." Brock said, putting an arm around me. "Promise me you won't do something stupid. I just found you, I don't want to lose you again." I replied, as I tried to fix my make-up. "I won't do anything stupid and I won't go to jail." Brock answered, getting up to leave. "Just know this, you aren't going anywhere unless John or I is with you." He added, as we both left Kurt's locker room.  
  
"Honey. Are you okay?" John asked me later. "Yes, no, hell I don't know. I mean I knew we'd be going to Texas eventually, but I didn't think I would freak out like that you know." I answered, as we headed to the cafeteria. "Baby. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better." He said, as we were getting our food. "Actually there is." "Just name it." "I don't want to talk or think about it. If I could forget then I think I would really feel better." I answered, as we sat down with Kurt, Adam, and my brother. I noticed Adam getting ready to say something and I was quick to stop him. "I'm fine Adam. I've got you, John, my brother, and Kurt to protect me. I just want to try and forget about it." I said, as I took a bit of my salad. "Well if that's what you want Tiff, we'll just let it go. Right guys?" Adam asked, as they all grumbled their agreement.  
  
After the show was over, John and I were headed back to our hotel, when he asked me the most off the wall question I've ever heard, mainly cause we haven't ever talked about it before. "Do you ever want to get married?" He asked looking over at me. "I don't know. I've never really thought about not getting married, but I thought I'd be stuck with that man for the rest of my life." I answered as honestly as I could. "I guess if the right guy came along and asked, I would probably get married." I finished, looking over at him. "Well sweetie, just to let you know, I'm the only guy that's going to come along." John said, giving me his famous smirk.  
  
"Hey Brock!" Kurt yelled, running to catch up with him. "What do you need Kurt?" "You're not going to let this thing go, are you? Kurt asked. "What thing?" "You know what I'm talking about." "Well if it's the thing involving the bastard who kidnapped my sister, then hell no I'm not going to let it go. She was finally getting better, and now she's scared to death again. You saw how white she got when she found out we are heading to Texas next month. If he comes to the arena to find her, well he'll get to meet 'The Next Big Thing' up close and personal." Brock said, putting his bag in the trunk and turned around to face Kurt. "Brock, I know what you're talking about, all I'm saying is, is don't let Tiff see it. The violence here is fake, we don't really mean to hurt each other. That guy and you, well that violence will be real. Don't make her live through that again." Kurt said, slapping Brock on the back before he left.  
  
'Thanksgiving this year is going to be great. I'm finally home with my family, and I think John wants to ask me to marry him. We decided that since this was going to be my first holiday home with my family, John would go home so we could each spend time with our families. He's the one who came up with this, he thinks that if he would be here then I would feel obligated to spend my time with him even though I told him I wouldn't he said I would thank him for this later. I just wish Brandi would hurry up and get here, I need some big sister advice.' I finished, as I closed my journal. As soon as I put it away, someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I answered. "Tiffany. Your mom said I'd find you in here." Dad said, walking in and giving me a hug. "Yeah, Brock just dropped me off about an hour ago." I replied, sitting down on my bed. "So how are you doing? I know we haven't had a chance to talk much lately." "I'm doing okay. I'm just ready for the 2 weeks off for Christmas. It just feels great to be back home with everyone again for the holidays." I said, looking my dad in the eye. "You have know idea how happy we all are to have you back home with us. Anyways, another reason why I came up here was to see if you wanted to go to the store with me punkin'? Your mom needs a few more things." Dad asked, standing up. "I would dad, but I don't like last minute crowds, plus I really need to talk to Brandi when she gets home." I said, hoping he wouldn't be mad. "Okay sweetie. I'll see you later." He said, as he left to go deal with those crazy ass shoppers.  
  
About 15 minutes later, I heard Brandi and Kyle walk into the house. When I walked downstairs, they were talking to mom. "Hey Tiff." Kyle said, being the first to see me, as he gave me a hug. "Hey Ky. Can I steal my sister for a while?" I asked, knowing they were all wondering what was wrong. "Sure. I need to unpack, so we can talk while I'm doing that." Brandi said, as we walked up to her room. When we got there, I made sure the door was shut and Kyle wasn't following. "So what's up?" Brandi asked, as she started unpacking. "How do you know when you've met the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?" I asked her, as I flopped down on her bed. "Well, I'm hoping we're talking about John cause if it's about some other guy, he'll have to go through the 'overprotective dad and big brother gauntlet'." Brandi joked. "Yes it's about John, now hurry up and answer my question." I said, getting impatient. "How do you feel when you're not with him? Like now. If you feel in your heart right now, that you could never live without him and you'd do anything for him. Then I think that's how you know. Just spend these few days you're without him and see how you feel." Brandi said. "Anyway, what brought this up?" She finished. "I think John is going to ask me to marry him." I told her, letting what she just said sink in.  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm working on chapter 11 right now, I don't have it written yet but like I said before I sort of have an outline for it. As always please leave a review, let me know what you liked or didn't like. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE or Titan Sports. I just own Tiffany and 'the man'  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"What?" Brandi yelled. "How do you know he's going to ask that?" She finished. "Well Stone Cold." I started, as she just smirked at me. "I said I think. We were on our way back to the hotel a few nights ago, and he asked me if I ever wanted to get married." I told her, with a smile on my face. "What did you tell him?" She asked, as she hung up her sweater. "I told him that I hadn't really thought about it, but if the right guy came along, I'd probably would." "Well what did he say?" My sister asked, sitting down next to me. "That he was going to be the only right guy to come along." "So if he asks you, will you say yes?" "I don't know. I mean part of me knows that he would never hurt me, but a small part of me is scared. I mean, what if I flip out on him again? I've never been with anyone else before, except for that bastard and now John, and John and I haven't done more than just kiss." I told her, as I felt myself on the verge of tears. "Well Tiff. All I can tell you is, if he does ask you, make sure you know how you feel. Only you will know, but if you need anymore advice you know where to find me." Brandi said, as she gave me a hug.  
  
Thanksgiving dinner went really well. Brock never said anything about us heading to Texas, or me being afraid again. A couple of weeks later, after Nicole and Mya dropped us off at the airport is when Brock finally mentioned something about it. "Are you sure you're okay munchkin?" He asked, when we got settled into our seats. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, looking up at him. "You were just so quiet on the way here, it's just not like you." Brock said, almost like he was trying to get me to breakdown or something. "Really Brock, I'm fine. I've just been doing some thinking, and I'm trying to sort it all out." I answered honestly.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman. We're going to be landing at San Antonio International Airport shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to their upright position. Thank you for flying American Airlines." The flight attendants voice said over the speakers. When we got off the plane, John was right there waiting for us. "Hey sweetie." John said, grabbing me up in a hug. "Hi." I whispered back, before I gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Baby, what's wrong?" "John, I think we need to talk." I told him, as I started towards the baggage claim, leaving John and my brother confused while they followed me.  
  
When we got to the SBC Center, John and I went into a locker room to talk. "Honey, what's the matter?" John asked, the concern in his voice matched the concern in his eyes. After my talk with Brandi, I had done nothing but think about how I feel when I'm with him and when I'm without him. I just don't want to hurt him, even though I know that's exactly what I'll be doing. "John, you know I love you right?" I asked, when he nodded his head, I continued. "You have been nothing but supportive to me. Hell, you even let me punch you in the face. The thing is, I'm not sure we should be together right now. I have only been with one person intimately, which wasn't by choice, and you're a guy and eventually you'll want to be that way with me, I'm just not sure if I would ever be ready. You deserve to be happy, and after everything you've done for me that is the one thing I want for you." I said, tears pouring down my face. "Tiffany. You make me happy. You have overcome so much in your life already that you can beat this too." John said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I don't want anyone else but you, you're it for me." He finished, grabbing my hands. "How can you say that? Think about it John, we've never done more than just kiss. Why do you think that is? I don't want you to put your life on hold anymore." I said, getting up leaving the locker room and John behind.  
  
Adam found me like an hour later walking around the halls by myself. "Tiffany. What's going on?" He yelled, causing me to turn around. When I did, the fact that I was crying became apparent. "Hey Adam." I answered softly. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging me. "John and I broke up." I said, trying to stop my new onslaught of tears. "Why would he hurt you? I'll go kick his ass if you want me too." Adam said, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "I broke up with him. I didn't want to keep him from being happy anymore." I said, as we kept on walking. "Why would you think he isn't happy?" Adam asked, as we neared the women's locker room. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, as I walked inside to get ready for the show.  
  
"Hey Cena. Are you with us or not?" Kurt asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face." Yeah guys. Sorry about that." John said, looking at Kurt, Brock, and Chris Benoit. They were sitting in Brock's locker room planning their match. After a few more minutes they had everything set up for how they wanted it to go. When John was getting ready to leave, Brock called him back. "What was that about earlier? You never space out when you're planning a match." Brock said. "I was thinking about that sister of yours." John replied, looking up at Brock. "What about her?" "Well you know how she said me and her needed to talk? She drops this bombshell on me that she thinks we should break up, that I'm a guy and eventually I'll want to do more than just kiss." As soon as John said this, Brock was right in his face. "Have you been pressuring my sister Cena?" Brock yelled. "No man. She said that she wants me to be happy, and she thinks after awhile I wouldn't be happy with her anymore." John said, getting up to leave.  
  
The next couple of days were definitely awkward. I had stayed with Brock instead of John, and I would cry myself to sleep at night not knowing that Brock would hear me. I know what I did was right, at least I'm hoping I did the right thing. I think by the time we got to Houston, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I do know that we'd been in Texas for three days and I still hadn't seen 'him'. Brock, Adam, and Kurt had been trying to get me to see 'what a mistake' I'd be making. We were at the Compaq Center taping the final Smackdown before the break and I was waiting for Brock to get done with his match. I had already filmed my spot where I was arguing with Kurt and Chris because they wouldn't let me go down to the ring with them. While I was heading back to my locker room, I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around and saw the face of someone I never wanted to see again.  
  
"Miss me bitch?" The man growled, as I started to scream. "Shut the fuck up." He yelled, as he slapped me across the face. I did as I was told, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark watching as this all went down. 'Please God. Let Mark help me. I don't want to lose my family again.' I thought, as 'he' shoved me into a janitors closet. After he made sure the door was locked, he turned around and gave me an evil grin. "Now we're going to have some fun." He said, as he ripped my shirt down the middle. "Please don't hurt me. You already ruined twelve years of my life, that should be enough." I cried, hoping someone would hear us in there.  
  
"Adam. I need your help." Mark said, as he ran into the locker room. "What's going on?" Adam asked, wondering what Mark could possibly need his help for. "You're friends with Tiffany right?" Mark asked, when Adam nodded he continued. "She's in trouble. Rey, when Brocks match ends get him and Cena down here." Mark finished, as he and Adam ran in the direction of my cries, while Rey went to wait for Brock and John.  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled, as I started kicking my legs, hoping I could keep him off me. "Stop kicking me you little bitch." He growled, slapping me in the face, making me scream again. After I screamed, I saw the door burst open as Mark and Adam rushed in. Mark pulled him off of me and started punching him, while Adam hugged me. After a few minutes Mark decided to stop punching him before he killed him. It was then that Adam noticed my ripped shirt and took his off and handed it to me. "Here, you need this more than I do." Adam said, as I pulled it over my head. "I want my brother." I said, wiping the tears off my face. "Okay Tiff. Rey Rey went to meet him after his match." Mark told me, as he walked back in with a couple police officers. 'Funny.' I thought. 'I never even saw him leave.' Adam picked me up like a baby and carried me down to their locker room. When we got in there the first person I saw was Brock, and he looked angry, scared, and relieved all in one. "What the hell happened?" He demanded, as he saw Adam carrying me in. "That son of a bitch got to her." He answered, sitting me on the couch. It was then I noticed he set me next to John. "Tiff. Are you okay?" John asked, trying to get me to open up to him. "Yeah John. I'm fine." I said, getting up and going towards my bag. "Are you sure Tiff?" Brock asked, walking up behind me. "Yes I'm sure." I yelled, hoping I could believe myself.  
  
A/N: The Mark in this story is the Undertaker, just for those who didn't know. Please leave a review, I like knowing what you guys think of this story. I have Chapter 12 wrote up now, I just don't feel like typing it tonight, it will either be up tomorrow or Wednesday. I still have some last minute Christmas shopping to do. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Tiffany. Everyone else is either owned by themselves or by Vince McMahon.  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 12. I'm working on Chapter 13 right now it may not be up until Sunday night possibly, as I'm leaving to go back home for Christmas tomorrow so I'll be able to finish writing it on the plane.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
'The flight home to Minneapolis was spent of me trying to convince Brock not to tell our parents about what happened. He wouldn't hear of it though, he said they deserved to know that the low life bastard was in jail now. John and I talked a little bit, I was surprised that with everything I said to him, that he still wanted to protect me. I did tell him however, that I would call him over the break so we could talk. Maybe I did make a mistake by telling him I wanted him to see other people.' I finished writing, as Brock pulled into our parents driveway to drop me off. "Okay munchkin, I'll be back later tonight with Nicole and Mya for dinner, we'll tell mom and dad then." Brock said, as he got my bags out of the trunk. "Fine. There's nothing I can say to stop you is there?" I replied, looking up at him. "No, not really. They need to know Tiff." Brock said, giving me a hug. "Alright, see you tonight." I told him, as I started towards the house.  
  
After I got settled in my room, someone knocked on my door. "Tiff, can I come in?" Brandi asked. "Yeah." I answered back, wondering when she got here. "What's going on with you? Brock calls me and tells me that you broke up with John and now the two of you are miserable." Brandi asked, sitting at the foot of my bed. "Well when we got to San Antonio, I realized that John is a guy and that eventually he'll want to do something that I'm not ready to do. So I told him he should see other people." I said, feeling the tears come to my eyes. "Do you still feel that way?" She asked, looking me in the eye. "No, I miss him so much. I'm just scared that I've lost him for good. He was so patient and gentle with me through everything, even last night in Houston." I said, not realizing what I had just said. "What happened last night?" Brandi asked quietly. "Don't worry about it, okay?" I asked, getting up and putting the rest of my stuff away.  
  
When Brock, Nicole, and Mya got to the house that night for dinner, I was too busy playing with my niece and talking to Nicole to notice that Brandi was talking quietly with Brock. "Can you get me John's phone number?" Brandi asked, as soon as she and Brock were out of ear shot. "Well it's good to see you too, sis." Brock said, jokingly. "Yeah yeah, glad your home for a couple of weeks. Can you get me the number?" She asked again. "Yeah, I can. Why do you want his number though?" Brock asked, wondering just what his sister was up too. "I just spent an hour watching our sister get upset over this stupid decision she made, so you and I are going to help her fix it." Brandi told him, as he stood in shock learning he was going to be a part of this. "Now what's his number?" Brandi asked again, as Brock grabbed his cell phone and wrote the number down for her.  
  
The next morning, dad, Kyle, Ryan, and Brock went out Christmas tree hunting, while mom, Nicole, Brandi, and I got the decorations ready. When they finally go home, mom and Nicole had fixed lunch for everyone and Brandi said something about calling her boyfriend. It was then that I realized Brock didn't make me tell our parents last night about what happened in Texas. "Tiff, I think you need to tell mom and dad something." Brock said. 'Damn, thought that one too soon.' I said to myself, as everyone turned to look at me. "Fine, since Brock is so hell bent on everybody knowing, I guess I have to tell you. After I was kidnapped I was living in Texas. I found out right before Thanksgiving that we'd be doing the last few shows of the year in Texas. I told Brock and John and they both agreed that they wouldn't leave my side. When we arrived in Houston, I guess I let my guard down since I hadn't seen him yet. While Brock and John were out for their match, he showed up as I was coming back to my locker room he shoved me into a janitors closet, but Mark saw him and I guess that's when he went to get Adam to help him. Next thing I know, the door is being kicked in and Mark pulled him off me and Adam carried me back to the locker room." I said, looking up and seeing my mom in tears just made me start crying. "Is he in jail now?" Ryan asked, knowing everyone wanted to know the answer. "Yes, he's in jail. I'll have to go back to Texas in a couple of months for his trial, but he's definitely rotting in jail." I said, finally sitting down to eat my lunch.  
  
When we finally got the Christmas tree and the house decorated Brandi, Nicole, and I went down to the basement to wrap some Christmas presents. While we were wrapping, I had to find out why Brandi never said anything about a boyfriend before. When the only answer she gave me was, you'll meet him Christmas night, it aggravated me even more. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked, as I tied a ribbon on the present I got Brock. "Why do you have to be so nosy?" Brandi asked me back. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I asked, throwing a bow at her.  
  
Christmas morning finally arrived, and since everyone stayed at the house last night, I didn't have to wait to open presents. Of course, Mya running into my room at 6:30 made sure I was awake. "Aunt Tiffy, Aunt Tiffy. Sana Las was here. 'Et up!" My 2 1/2 year old niece yelled, as she tried to climb on my bed by herself. 'Child you must get your energy from your mom, cause your daddy sure isn't this awake in the morning.' I thought. "I'm up Mya. Have you woke Nana and Papa yet?" I asked, pulling her up on the bed with me. "Yeah, yous no up. Daddy say you seepin'. Unca Kyle say wake up." Mya said, with a cute baby laugh. "So Uncle Kyle told you to wake me up, huh?" I asked, grabbing Mya as we headed downstairs.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to join us." Ryan said, as I sat Mya down. "You know Ryan, it's only 6:30 in the morning." I replied, sitting on the floor next to Kyle. "As for you Ky. Sending a 2 year old to wake me up, that's just pathetic." I joked, as mom started passing out our presents. We decided to let Mya open hers first that way we could all watch her. Finally about an hour and a half later, we were all done opening our gifts when Ryan pulled out the present for our parents from all of us. "Mom, Dad. We decided that since this is the first Christmas we've all been together, we'd all chip in and get this for you." He said, handing them the present. When they opened it, mom started crying. It was a picture of all of us including Nicole and Mya. "Kids, this is the best gift we could have ever received." Dad said, while mom was rearranging pictures on the wall to hang her "new favorite"  
  
That night we had more people in our house, than I ever thought could fit in there. It ended up being another reunion of sorts, as my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins all showed up. Dinner was fantastic, but I just couldn't stop missing John. 'Why did I ever tell him that. I must be the dumbest person on the face of the earth to think that I would be happy without him.' I thought as I listened to some story my dad was saying.  
  
Around 9:00 that night the doorbell rang, which didn't surprise me since people seemed to be coming and going from the house, so I didn't pay much attention, although when Nicole mentioned something about Brandi's boyfriend, I did find some interest. When Brandi did walk in with the new guest, it took everything I had not to start crying.  
  
"John!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I said, giving him a hug. "Is there someplace we can go and talk?" He asked, looking down in my eyes. "Yeah, let me get my coat. Mya is asleep in my room, so we'll have to go outside." I said, as I started putting on my coat. We started walking, neither one of us saying too much, finally John broke the uncomfortable silence. "How are you doing Tiff?" "I'm okay. Knowing he's in jail and he can't hurt me anymore helps." I said, before adding softly. "I miss you though." "I miss you too, Tiff." John replied back. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just scared, and I did the one thing I never wanted to do and I pushed you away. I figured if I let you go, then you wouldn't feel guilty for just staying with me out of pity." I said, as we walked into the park. "Tiffany. I was never with you because I pitied you, I thought you knew me better than that." John said, pulling me onto his lap on the swing. "I know, but, I don't know." I said, with a small laugh. "Tiff. You have know idea how scared I was when Brock and I came through the curtain and Rey was there telling us you were in trouble and to follow him to the locker room. Then when Adam carried you in, I just wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let go." He said, tightening his grip on me. "John, can we start over?" I asked, turning around on his lap. "Do you even have to ask?" John said, giving me a kiss, almost better than our first. Finally, he broke the kiss and said. "Come on, let's get back to the house. I have a feeling everyone is starting to wonder what happened to us." John said, getting up off the swing with me still in his arms. 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: If you don't know this by now. I own no WWE character. I only own Tiffany. Also the songs in this story are owned by Nsync and Kelly Clarkson. If you have the No Strings Attached and Thankful cd's by these artist you can listen as you're reading along.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
John decided to stay in Minnesota with me until it was time for us to go back out on the road. It was then I realized exactly what Brandi had meant, when she asked me how I felt when I was without him. The day before New Year's Eve, John decided we should go ice skating. "Tiff, are you ready to go?" John yelled up the stairs. "Yeah, I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I said, walking downstairs. "Well it will be fun. Besides, I'll be right there holding your hand." He said, with a smile. "Let's go before I wise up and change my mind." I said, walking out to my car, leaving John laughing behind me.  
  
Once we finally made it to the Skating Palace and got our skates, John pulled me out onto the ice. "Tiff, come on. I promise you'll be fine." He said, as he tried to get me away from the wall. "Sure you say that now, but what happens when I let go of this wall, skate a couple of inches, lose my balance, and fall flat on my ass?" I said, my grip not leaving the wall or his arm for that matter. "Tell you what. If you feel like you're about ready to fall, you can pull me down with you." He replied. "Fine, but I'm warning you. Be prepared to fall on that ass of yours." I said, as the sound of my favorite song started playing.  
  
We started skating around, when I started singing along with the song softly.  
  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
Ooh..I promise you..  
  
Every word I say is true,  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...  
  
When the song had ended I realized I had made it around the rink a few times and didn't fall. "Tiff, how's come you never told me you could sing?" John asked, as a fast song started playing. "What are you talking about?" "I heard you singing that song, you've got a beautiful voice." John said, picking my hand up and kissing it. "I guess I just never thought about it." I said, as we kept skating around.  
  
Finally after about 2 hours of skating and goofing off, John and I decided to go get something to eat. When we got to Applebee's, John had this shit eating grin on his face, but by the time I figured it out we were already seated at our table. "John Cena, I swear if I didn't know better, I would think you set me up." I said, when I noticed the "Karaoke Tonight" banner hanging up over the bar. "Come on Tiff, get up there and sing something. I'd like to be able to hear you better." John said, with a laugh. After arguing about it for a few minutes, I finally caved and turned a song in. "Aren't you going to tell me what you're singing?" John asked. "Nope, you'll just have to wait." I said, as I took a sip of my margarita. "Up next is Tiffany Lesnar." I heard the DJ say. When I got up there, I took the microphone from the DJ and said, "This one's for you John." Looking him right in the eye, as the song started playing.  
  
I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes  
Where the world stretched out in front of me and I realized  
  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived, before your love  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived, before your love  
  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived, before your love.  
  
After the song ended, I walked back to the table where John was standing. "Baby, that was great." He said, giving me a kiss. 'I think this song just gave me the answer I was looking for.' John thought to himself. 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone famous or their spouses. I do own Tiffany and Christopher Morgan.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Brock, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked, walking into his living room. "Sure John. Mya, go find Mommy please. Daddy needs to talk to John." Brock said, watching Mya run out of the room. "What ya need John?" "Well, I'm thinking of asking Tiffany to marry me, and I wanted to get your blessing, cause I know how much you mean to her." John said, looking over at Brock. "John, you know you have my blessing, but I'll tell you, if you hurt her in any way I will personally kick your ass." Brock said, shaking his future brother in laws hand. "Have you talked to our parents yet?" Brock asked, curiously. "Not yet. I thought I'd wait till her and Brandi left for the day. That way I won't worry about her coming downstairs and hearing us." John replied. "When are you going to ask her?" "I thought about asking her tonight at your party, like maybe when the ball is dropping." John said, before standing up. "Well I'm going to head back to the house now and talk to your parents." "Okay. I'll see you guys later, and John thanks for coming and asking my permission." Brock said, as he shut the door after John.  
  
"Brandi, thanks again for calling John and having him come out and surprise me." I said, looking at my sister as we walked through the mall. "Well I couldn't let you mope around the whole time you were home. Besides, I knew you wouldn't call him yourself." Brandi said, pulling me into Macy's. "Alright, pick out an outfit for tonight. Brock and Nicole are going to have a kickass party, and we need to look good." Brandi said, already matching outfits together.  
  
When John got back to the house, he found both Richard and Stephanie in the living room talking. "Hey John, you just missed Tiffany. She and Brandi left about a half hour ago." Stephanie said. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you and Richard, if I may." John said, looking at both of them. "What's on your mind?" Richard asked. "I want you both to know I love your daughter very much and I would do anything for her. I'd give up my own life just to keep her safe." John started, while both Richard and Stephanie knew where the conversation was headed. "I guess what I'm getting at is, Richard, Stephanie. May I have your blessing to marry Tiffany?" John asked, silently praying they'd say yes. "Of course you have our blessing, we'd be fools to say otherwise. We see how happy she is with you, and as long as you continue to make her happy you'll have our blessings and support." Richard said, shaking John's hand, while Stephanie hugged him.  
  
After shopping for over 3 hours, Brandi and I finally got home. "Brandi, remind me to never go shopping with you again." I said, collapsing on the floor. "Tiff, it wasn't that bad." Brandi said, standing over me and laughing. "You can only say that cause it wasn't you that little kid dumped his red creme soda on." I said, pulling my ruined jeans out of a bag. "Plus, I don't know how many people kept stepping on my foot, I think I lost count after 10." I said, getting up and following Brandi into the kitchen. When we got in there however, my mom and dad, along with John and Brock looked scared or worried, I'm not sure which. "Mom, dad, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down in the seat next to John and Brock. "Sweetie, we have something we need to discuss with you." My mom said, taking one of my hands in hers across the table. "Punkin'. The man who kidnapped you, his name was Christopher Morgan, the police department just called to let us know that he hung himself last night in his jail cell." My dad said, as I just sat there numb. "Munchkin, are you alright?" Brock asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He killed himself. The bastard kidnaps me and makes my life a living hell for 12 fucking years, and he decides to take the chicken shit way out and hang himself!" I shouted, as I jumped up from the table, knocking my chair over in the process. "T-Bird, come here." Brock yelled, as I took off out the back door. "Brock, let her go and calm down. She's upset and rightfully so, she's upset cause now she won't be able to have the kind of closure she desperately wanted. She can't face him in court now, and let him and everyone know what kind of sick bastard he truly is." Brandi said. "How do you know all this?" John asked. "I'm majoring in psychology in school." Brandi answered.  
  
After about 20 minutes of standing outside screaming and damning him to hell, I finally calmed down enough to go back inside. When I reached the door, John met me and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay sweetie?" He asked, running his hands up and down my back. "Yeah, I mean at least I know now that he can't ever hurt me again." I said, pulling him inside with me. "Come on. We need to get ready for Brock's party." I told him, as I headed upstairs to my room.  
  
Around 7:30 John and I were both ready to head over to Brock and Nicole's for the party. "Finally, a new year I'm looking forward to ringing in. Having a hot guy to ring it in with isn't so bad either." I said, walking up behind John. "Well this 'hot guy' doesn't mind ringing in the new year with you either. Did you just get that outfit today?" John asked, looking over my outfit appreciatively. "Yeah, you like it?" "Sweetie, you could be wearing a potato sack and I'd still love it." John said, as we put our coats on and walked out to my car.  
  
By the time 11:30 arrived, everyone was anxious to see the ball drop and 2005 to arrive. John was especially anxious when I found him talking to Ryan. "Hey guys." I said, walking up to them. "Hey Tiff. You didn't hear what we were talking about, did you?" John asked, as I swore I saw a look of panic cross his face. "No" I answered, looking from John to my brother, trying to figure out what was going on. "Come on let's dance." John said, pulling me out to the floor.  
  
At 11:55 everyone was watching the TV to see Times Square, when John turned me around to look at him. "Tiff, I have something I need to say to you. When I first met you that day Adam was showing you around and introducing you to the guys, I knew I met the woman I would love the rest of my life. It seemed like the more we were together, the more I fell in love with you. Even when we were apart for those couple of weeks, I knew I would wait till forever just to be with you. What I'm asking is, Tiffany Michelle Lesnar, will you marry me?" He asked, as he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful 1/4 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. "Yes John. Yes I'll marry you." I said, as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me before whispering, "Happy New Year baby."  
  
A/N: I think there will probably be only one more chapter after this. I'm not 100% though. I also forgot to say that I don't own Times Square or the whole ball dropping thing. (Don't want Dick Clark to sue me) Hope you all have a Merry Christmas. 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone famous in this story. The dress ideas came from Davidsbridal.com so if you'd like to see it click over the their website and look around. I also don't own the Sheraton Chicago Hotel and Towers. They have a presidential suite there but I'm not sure what it looks like or what all they have in them, so there isn't a whole lot of detail about that.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next few months went by pretty quick, with traveling and planning our wedding. I finally had a few days off where I wasn't having to make appearances so I called up my sisters, yes I said sisters, Brock and Nicole got married right after Wrestlemania in a beautiful ceremony. Mya looked so cute as the flower girl, and was excited when she found out she gets to be one again. Anyways, Brandi, Nicole, mom, and I went dress shopping. After going to two different dress shops, and not finding anything I liked, we finally arrived at David's Bridal and as soon as I walked in, I saw the dress I've waited my whole life to wear.  
  
Later on, when John and I were alone at the house, we were going over who all was going to be in our wedding party. "Okay, so you'll have Brandi, Nicole, Alanah, Amy, and Trish with Mya as the flower girl right?" John asked, looking over at me. "Yeah, and you'll be having Randy, Matt, Brock, Adam, and your brother Sean. Now we just need a ring bearer." I said, as John agreed to his groomsmen. "I have a cousin who has a little boy, like maybe a year older than Mya, I could see if she would let us have him in the wedding." John said, pulling me into his arms. "Okay, that will work. Next on the list, is getting you and the groomsmen their tuxes, but with Matt and Randy on Raw now, that might be a little tough." I said, not paying much attention to John or what he was doing. When John grabbed the wedding planner book out of my hands, I turned around to grab it, but I met his lips instead. When he finally broke the kiss, any argument I had in me disappeared. "Baby, you need to relax. You have so much done already, I think you're entitled to a break." John said, with a smirk. "I will take a break, I just want to finish what I was doing." I replied, grabbing my planner back from him. "Fine, but promise me you will relax when you get done." "Yes, I promise." I answered, not really paying much attention to what he just said.  
  
With only one month left before my wedding, I was starting to feel the butterflies kick in. I don't doubt that he loves me, but I was getting so nervous. Which Nicole reassured me was normal, she even said that the night before her wedding, she was sure the butterflies had turned into bats and she has been with Brock since '99 plus they have a child together.  
  
The Smackdown Divas decided to have a bachlorette party for me after a house show in Chicago. A few of the Raw divas were able to show up as well. When I first walked into what is called the 'Presidential Suite' at the Sheraton Chicago Hotel and Towers, I didn't know what to expect, but when I saw my friends as well as my sisters and Amy, Trish, Stacey, Lisa Marie, and Lisa Moretti I did know that we were going to be having a good time. After opening many gifts, alot of which was lingerie, I looked around at all my friends. "Hey girls. Thank you so much for this party. It's been so much fun." I said. "Chick, it's no problem. This is just part of bridal tradition, and an excuse to get away from the guys." Amy said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, plus it gives us a chance to hang out with you, since we only see each other at four pay per views a year." Trish added, walking over and giving me a hug.  
  
Finally the day I've waited my whole life for was here. We had just arrived at the church and we were ushered to the "bride" room to get ready. Brandi and our mom was helping me get my dress on, so I wouldn't mess up my hair. When I was finally ready, I stepped out to show all the girls my dress. "Tiffany, you look so beautiful." Alanah said when she saw me. "Thanks Alanah." I said, as I looked around at my friends and family. My dress is a white satin gown with beaded spaghetti straps and bodice with a full stain skirt and a chapel length train. My veil is elbow length with scalloped edges with pearls and crystals on them. My bridesmaids are wearing stain sapphire blue dresses with matching wraps. Mya looked so adorable in her dress, which looks like mine, except she had beaded lace and a keyhole back.  
  
"I can't believe how nervous I am. I mean, I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, and I'm scared to death. What if I trip going down the isle, or I forget my vows. Are you sure he's even here? What if he's changed his mind?" I said, trying very hard not to cry. "I'll be right back." Nicole said, winking at my mom and Brandi. "Great now I'm losing a bridesmaid." I said, as I felt the tears come to my eyes. "Tiff, you're not losing a bridesmaid, your mind yes, but not a bridesmaid." Brandi said, trying to make me laugh, it didn't work, but she did earn a slap on the arm by mom. "Tiffany, I understand exactly what you're going through. When Adam and I got married, I was convinced that everything that could go wrong would, and yes I thought that Adam wouldn't show up, but I also knew my brother would beat him into oblivion if he hurt me. You have three brothers, and all the guys would bodyslam him till he couldn't walk anymore, if he hurt you." Alanah said, trying to reassure me. Just then Nicole walked back in. "Tiff, sweetie. You have someone out here that would like to see you." Nicole said. "Hey T-Bird." Brock said, as he walked in. "Hey Brock. Is John here?" I asked, getting right to the point. "Yes he's here. You need to stop worrying. You'll be fine, you won't trip, you won't forget your vows, and your groom is here." Brock said, pulling me into a hug. "You look so beautiful. I can't believe my baby sister is getting married." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Brock." I said, as he released me from our hug. Right then our dad walked in and told Brock he need to head back now, cause they were getting ready to start. Brock led our mom out since he was going to be the one to seat her. When everyone was ready, my dad took my hand and asked me if I was ready. "Yes. I think I've been ready my whole life." I answered, as we walked out the door.  
  
As the wedding processional began playing, I was watching my friends going down the aisle first, as I waited for my turn. Before they opened the doors again, I looked up at my dad and said, "I love you Daddy." As I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he whispered back "I love you too, punkin'." Finally the doors re-opened, as I started my long walk down the aisle to John and our future. I swear when the doors first opened, I saw him gasp in shock, as we locked eyes on each other. I looked around at our friends and family who were there to celebrate with us, I even saw Mark and his wife Sara. When we made eye contact, I knew we were both thinking of the same thing, the night he and Adam saved me from Christopher, he just smiled and winked at me. When we finally made it to the alter, the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" "Her mother and I do." My dad said, before leaning over and kissing my cheek, then he placed my hand in John's and went to sit down next to my mom  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who can show just cause as to why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister started. When nobody objected he continued. Although I couldn't say what it was if my life depended on it, I did hear him say that John and I decided to write our own vows, and I felt John turn me towards him as I gave my bouquet to Brandi.  
  
"Tiffany. When you first walked into my life, I didn't know what to think. Just the other night, Kurt told me how he and the rest of the guys could tell I had it 'bad' for you." John started chuckling a bit at the 'bad for you' part, before continuing. "Then we went out that first time, and I could tell you were someone special. We've been through alot and each time you show this strength that I don't know anybody else to have. I promise to make you feel loved and protected the rest of my life. I know there is no other woman I want to grow old with but you. You are my life now Tiffany, nothing and no one will ever change that." John finished, as tears were running down my cheeks. When the minister looked at me, I started my vows, silently praying I wouldn't forget.  
  
"John. When Adam first introduced me to you, the electricity I felt was something I had started to believe didn't exist. When I was little, I used to dream of the day my prince charming would come, and even though the fairytale was alot different then most, I still kept that dream. Even through the bad years, when it would have seemed easy to give up, I still held on to a little piece. What I didn't realize was, how patient and loving my prince would be." I said, looking at John as he had a few tears running down his face. "You have been there with me through everything, even when I was stupid and tried to push you away, you wouldn't let my insecurities keep us apart forever. You let me find out for myself that you are the one I want to grow old with. I can't see spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. I love you John." I finished, as we both looked up at the minister as he continued.  
  
After getting the rings from Jason, he said to John. "John repeat after me. I John, take you Tiffany." The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, finally we got to the part I was looking forward too. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John you may now kiss your bride." With that said, John stepped closer to me and slowly lifted my veil up as we sealed our marriage with a kiss. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." The whole church erupted into applause, as we walked back up the aisle, only this time we were husband and wife. 


	16. epilouge

Disclaimer: Don't own John, Brock, Mya, Brandi, Mom, Dad, or Doctor Andrews. I do own Tiffany and Chloe.  
  
A/N: Here is the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it.  
  
Epilogue 2 years later  
  
"John, so help me God. If you so much as even look at me again, I'll have Brock whoop your ass so bad that your own mom won't even recognize you!" I screamed at my husband. "Tiff, honey calm down." John said, wiping a cold towel over my head. "Tell you what, you lay in this bed and give birth to this child and then I'll calm down. You are the asshole that got me into this position." I said, gritting my teeth, as I squeezed John's hand, as another contraction hit. "Okay Tiffany, on your next contraction I want you to give me a big push." Dr. Andrews said. When the next contraction started, I didn't think I'd make it. "John, I can't do this anymore." I cried, squeezing his hand again. "Yes you can sweetie. You're going to bring our beautiful baby into the world. Think of how long you've wanted to see him or her." John whispered, kissing my hand. "You're doing great Tiffany. I can see the head, just one more big push and you'll have a beautiful new baby." The doctor said. "See honey, one more push and we'll have our baby." "Fine, one more push, but that's it." I screamed as I pushed, when I finally heard a loud pitched wail, I relaxed against the bed. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, as I started crying happy tears. "Congratulations, you both are the proud parents of a healthy and beautiful baby girl." Dr. Andrews said. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse asked. "Yeah." He whispered, as I watched tears roll down his cheeks again.  
  
When they got the baby all cleaned up, John brought her over to me. As I held our little girl for the first time, I fell in love with her instantly. "What are we going to name her?" John asked quietly, as he gently ran his fingers over her tiny face. "How about Chloe Marie?" I suggested. "I love it. Now do you and Chloe feel like having some visitors?" John asked, getting up from the bed. "Yeah, bring them in." I said, getting comfortable.  
  
After my parents and Brandi got done fussing over Chloe, Brandi sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Tiff, Brock wasn't able to make it out here. He did however, send someone out to deliver a special message." She said, getting up and going out to the hall. What she came back with had me laughing. It was Mya dressed up as Brock. "This is a special greeting from daddy to you, Aunt Tiffy." Mya started, as she danced around the room saying Brock's message to me, which I couldn't really understand since she was laughing too much, when she suddenly stopped. "Okay, I left my present I picked out by myself, out in the hallway." She said, skipping to the door and pulling her present inside. "Brock, you're here. Everyone said you were stuck at a show." I said, as he leaned over and gave me a hug. "Well I wanted to surprise you. I'm so proud of you munchkin. Your little girl is beautiful." Brock said. "I love you bro." I said, tears coming to my eyes yet again. "I love you too, sis." He replied, giving me another hug.  
  
"John." I said, a few hours later. "Yeah honey." He answered, turning around with Chloe in his arms. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." I told him, as he sat on the edge of the bed with our daughter. "It's okay. I understand, besides the fact you were in pain, I think you forgot that I'm a wrestler too, and would put up a helluva fight." John replied, reminding me of what I told Brock a few years ago. "I love you John." "I love you too, Tiffany." John said, leaning down to give me a kiss, before giving one to Chloe as well. "I love you too, Chloe Marie Cena." 


End file.
